


The Washingtons

by Pairing_Paradise



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption I guess??, Bullying, Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, enimes to freinds, help me ;_;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pairing_Paradise/pseuds/Pairing_Paradise
Summary: Come along for the hilarious and heart warming adventures of the Washington Family!!!(( Bassically the HamFam being adorable ))





	1. Lets meet the Family

It was a warm summer day in Virginia. All was peaceful, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, it was great. Perfect neighborhood to. That is until the Washington’s moved in a couple of months ago. Now this isn’t to say the Washington’s were bad people, far from it actually they were just a bit rowdy is all. By now the entire neighborhood was used to the loud crashes and scream that could be heard from the Washington’s house and dismissed it as their usual antics. After all what else was to be expected when you have 7 kids? There were such sweet hearts to. There was Alex the youngest then Lafayette, John, Aaron, Hercules, Madison & the oldest Thomas. While they didn’t look like family they sure did act like it, and no matter how much they declared they hated each other they would always care about each other, kind of.  
“Thomas give it back!” Alex whined.  
“Why should I?” Thomas smirked; Alex was such a twerp, it made it even more fun to mess with him.  
“Because it’s not yours”  
“So?”  
“So, give it back!” Alex screamed. He wanted to cry, why was Thomas always so mean? But right on cue his knight in shining armor walked in.  
“Thomas just give him back his toy and leave him alone” John budded in. He always tried to be the peace keeper between his brother and usually it worked but when it came to Thomas and Alex it was like pulling teeth.  
“And why should I listen to you?”  
“Because if you don’t I’ll tell Mom that you were the one that broke her favourite vase and not Hercules” John smirked with such confidence and victory in voice as if he had just won a medal. His grin faltered in the slightest with the look that Thomas gave him. If looks could kill he’d be six feet under. It was quiet for a second and then a long exasperated sigh from Thomas.  
“Fine, I’m bored anyway” Thomas huffed in annoyance as he tossed the plush elephant across the living room and walked towards the stairs. John always had to ruin the fun. Once Thomas had left up the stairs Alex ran over to John and threw himself on him to give him the biggest hug he could.  
“Oh, thank you John, thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Alex cried. John was the bestist big brother a boy could ever have not like Thomas, who was a big bully.  
“Not a problem Al, Thomas knows better than to mess with you” he growled the last part. Thomas wasn’t a horrible guy, in fact he was actually pretty decent, but he could definitely be a better brother. If only there was some way to show him the way he treated Alex was wrong. But for now, it did not matter. The conflict was resolved and his little Alex was happy.


	2. Later...

So for anyone who has actually taken intrest in this story im just gonna say I will be continuing the story but not at the moment. I have other works I'm much more compelled to write at the time and this simply isn't on my agenda especially with school going on. So I will continue this in the neer future for anyone intrested, thanks for the read and stay tuned!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets wait and see!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thanks for reading I really apreaciate it!!, If theres anything I could change or do better please let me know!, I've never published a story before but I thaught of this idea and just had to get it out there. If you guys wanna see more please let me know!!


End file.
